The Hunt
by missie Parker
Summary: UPDATED CHAPTER 8!All things go well at the Centre. Miss Parker meets a girl in the Centre, and tries to help her. Than something unexpected happens...
1. Hope

**Title: The Hunt**

**Disclaimer:** The characters of the Pretender aren't mine, accept for the ones that you never heard of. (this is my first fan-fiction so be nice)

**Timeline:** 1 month after the island of Carthis

"WHAT?" Miss Parker answered her phone.

"Miss P we found him, we found Jarod!'' Broots answered.

"I'm coming right now." Miss Parker hung up.

She walked through the dark halls of the Centre.

This could be the last time that she was here. All her life she had been locked up in this cruel place, with it's dark secrets. Maybe this time she could leave this place and start a real life.

As she walked through the hall, she heard a scream, it came from the room at the end of the hall. But that was in SL-27, no one was allowed to go there. She could check it out, Jarod wouldn't run away (in a matter of speaking).

Slowly she walked through the dark hall, and stopped at the door. She reached for the door-knob, but suddenly the door opened.

She had to hide, but where? She wasn't supposed to be here.

Her heart bounced in here ears. In a flash she saw that the door next to the room was open.

Miss Parker ran to the room and closed the door.

Miss Parker waited until the man walked around the corner. She turned and opened the door. A little girl was sitting on her bed and looked up, but as soon she saw Miss Parker she tried to hide.

"You don't have to be scared, I'm not going to hurt you'' Miss Parker told her.

The little girl looked up and said " Then, why are you here?"

" I'm here to help you'' Miss Parker replied.

Slowly she walked over to the girl and sat down next to her.

"What's your name?'' asked the little girl.

"Well, My friends call me Miss Parker''.

"My name is Hope".

"That's a beautiful name." Miss Parker said.

"Will you be my friend the little girl asked?''.

"Sure.'' miss Parker said.

"I've never had a girlfriend before.'' Hope said.

When she heard those words she couldn't move a muscle. Those were the same words she had said 18 years ago, when she met her sister Faith. Today was the day that Faith had died 18 years ago.

"Are you ok?" hope asked.

Miss Parker couldn't say anything all she could do was nod. Her eyes were full of tears, she started to cry.

"What's wrong? Please don't cry." The little girl looked at her with big eyes.

"Don't cry you have to cheer up." Hope said with a sweet smile on her face.

The smile of that little girl made miss Parker smile, and she hadn't smiled in a long time.

"I'm sorry Hope, but I really have to go now." Miss Parker said

"But you said you would help me!" Hope said with a disappointed face.

"I will help you, just not yet." Parker replied.

" But you don't know what they do when they come back, they have big needles and they are taking blood out of me and injecting me with something else, look!" Hope said as she pulled up her sweater.

Miss Parker couldn't believe what she saw; the little girl had little needle scars and a lot of bruises

" I promises I will come back to help you". She gave the little girl a kiss on her forehead.

She got up and walked to the door. Just before she opened the door she turned around and spoke to Hope one last time. "Please don't tell anyone I was here."

"No I won't tell anyone'' Hope said.

"Thanks.'' Miss Parker said.

She opened the door to see if the coast was clear. She walked out of the room and closed the door. Miss Parker wiped a tear away, and walked away from SL-27.


	2. the Chase

She couldn't beleive it, how could the Centre do this again?

_"Would they make another pretender?" _She asked herself, as she walked through the halls.

"Any news from Jarod?" A low voice behind her said.

Miss Parker turned around and looked into the face of Lyle.

"What do you want?" Miss Parker asked with a disapproving look on her face.

"I just like to know when you have any news from Jarod." Lyle replied.

"Well… we are searching for him but we haven't found anything yet." Miss Parker said.

"Just keep me informed." Lyle said, and then he walked away.

She opened the door and walked into the office. "What took you so long?" Broots asked.

"I was delayed. Lyle wanted to know if I had heard anything about Jarod."

"Is he coming with us?" Broots asked.

"No you moron! I didn't tell him the truth." Miss Parker scolded. "So where is he?" she asked.

I found him in a small town not far from here.

A few seconds later Broots and Miss Parker were riding in her car on their way to the town.

Suddenly they saw a little town appear in the distance.

"That's where we have to go to." Broots directed.

"Ok." miss Parker said

She was still thinking about Hope, she had to find out everything about but how could she help her, she could end up like her mother did. She needed help. But she had to focus on catching Jarod now.

"Miss P, are you ok? You are so quiet." Broots asked

"Yes I'm fine, well are we there yet." miss Parker said

"It's that big building on the corner." Broots answered.

Miss Parker stopped the car and out with her pistol in her hand.

"Come on Broots! We don't have all day!" Miss Parker shouted.

Miss Parker was running to the building with Broots following her.

She walked into the building. "Excuse me, have you seen this man?" She asked the man behind the desk.

She held up a picture of Jarod.

"Yes, that's Jarod, he just went to his office." The man replied.

"Where is his office?" Miss Parker asked with a dangerously loud voice.

"Two floors up, and then the second door at your left." The man said.

She pulled her gun and ran up the stairs.

On the second floor it was quiet as she opened the door to the office on second floor and looked in the room. There was nobody there.

"MISS P!"

Miss Parker walked out of the room.

She saw Broots standing and pointing down the hall.

"He went that way!" Broots shouted.

She was running through the hall and saw Jarod getting into a elevator. She had to make it to the elevator!

"Excuse me, may I see you're elevator pass?" A man asked.

"I don't have a elevator pass." Miss Parker said with an angry voice.

"Than you can't go in the elevator." The man replied calmly.

"If you won't let me in that elevator I will blow your head of with my 9 mm is that clear?" Miss Parker sad with an angry voice.

She held the pistol to his nose.

"O…. Ok miss… you may pass.." The man told her, his tone now scared.

She wanted to go in the elevator but it was already closed.

"DAMMIT!" She screamed.

Next to the elevator she saw stairs. She opened the door and began running up the stairs. When she was on the ground level, she looked around. She was running out of the building.

Suddenly she heard a taxi cab honk, and she saw Jarod waving at her riding away in the cab.

She walked back into the building and walked over to the receptionist.

"Do you know where this man is going?" She asked.

"No I'm sorry. But I do have to give something to a woman named Miss Parker." The man said

"Give it!" She ordered, her hand reaching for whatever he had for her.

The man gave her a letter...


	3. The Letter

She held the letter in her hands.

Why did he give her a letter? She wondered.

She had never gotten a letter from him before.

She looked at the envelope

On the envelope was written _Miss Parker, _she turned the envelope around and opened it.

She took the letter slowly out of the envelope and began to read it.

_Dear miss Parker,_

_I hope everything is alright._

_This letter means that I have escaped again._

_You have been chasing me for five years now, and what have you achieved?_

_Nothing._

_And do you really think that they would let you go, when they got me?_

_You can't trust the Centre, how many times have they lied about things to you._

_It's a dark place Miss Parker, and terrible things happen there, you don't have to help them with their dark secrets._

_You don't have to be in that place, you can just run away like I did. _

_I mean who's going to stop you? Raines? He's running the Centre now isn't he?_

_Well…. Do you really think Raines can stop you, he can't even run. And Lyle he doesn't have to know. Have you told him that you knew where I was? No I don't think so._

_So why are you still in that place?_

_You don't have anyone there that you love, you could go away from the Centre and fine people who you love, and people who love you._

_Your mother wanted to get you out of the Centre, she died for it, your mother died for nothing, you have to do this for your mother. _

_I know you want to have a life without the Centre so you have to make the first step, of making that dream come true._

_Why didn't Mr. Parker let you go away from there?_

_You think it's because he couldn't let his little Angel go, but I think it was something else, you know you have a gift Miss Parker, it's your voice within. _

_You are special to them, they need something of you, I don't know what._

_But it has to be special enough, that they won't let you go._

_I know you think that I'm manipulating you, but I'm not, Miss Parker you have to think about this. I care about you. _

_Love,_

_Jarod_

She looked at the letter and turned it around to look if there was something else.

On the other side of the paper she saw something.

She looked at the paper very close.

She saw the following numbers :

2647-0294-2746-HR

"2647-0294-2746-HR" said miss Parker with a low voice

What did it mean?

Miss Parker looked around and saw that Broots was coming down the stairs.

"BROOTS! Come here!" miss Parker shouted.

"What's up, didn't you catch him?" Broots asked

"Does it look like I caught him?" Miss Parker asked with an angry voice.

"No but…. I just wanted to ask." Broots said afraid

"I need you to find out what 2647-0294-2746-HR is or means, but don't talk to anyone about this, especially not to Lyle!" Miss Parker said with an angry voice.

"O…….. ok" Broots said.

"Well come on Broots we need to get back to the Centre, Lyle is probably already wondering where we are right now"

Miss Parker walked out of the building with Broots right behind her.


	4. The Conversation

She put the key in the key-hole, and opened the door.

She was still holding the letter in her hand.

She walked over to the coat-rack and hung her coat up.

Miss Parker set the letter down on the table.

She took a glass out and poured some whiskey.

With the glass of whisky in her hand she walked to the sofa and sat down.

_What a day! First I discover there is a girl in the Centre, then I got a letter with a strange code on the back of it._ She thought to herself.

_How could Jarod write all that down? _She thought. _He wrote down all the reasons I should leave the Centre. _

She took the remote control and turned the television on. She channel surfed for awhile.

"Nothing, Nothing, Nothing" She said to herself.

She turned the television off.

She had to read the letter again.

She took the letter off the table.

She opened the letter and she began reading it again, she stopped ar _Your mother wanted to get you out of the Centre, she died for it, your mother died for nothing, you have to do this for your mother. _

_My mother, my mother wanted to get away from that place and she died, I could die and everything could be for nothing_. Miss Parker thought.

_How could he say all those things about my mother? It's not true, she didn't die because of me! She tried to save the children from the Centre, not me! _She thought, as she began to fill with anger.

"But I was one of the children, I had a gift. But that's not why she died." Miss Parker said with a little doubt in her voice.

"My mother didn't die for me, she didn't die for me, she didn't die for me!" She repeated those words again and again, and began to cry.

Suddenly the phone rang.

"Hello?" Miss Parker said with an sad pitiful voice

"Hello Miss Parker, is everything ok?" She heard a mans voice on the other end.

"What do you want Jarod?" She asked him.

"Just wanted to talk to you. Can't I just talk to you as a friend?" Jarod asked.

"I have no friends Jarod." She said pitifully. She took a drink of her whiskey.

"I have no friends." She repeated

"Jarod, I don't have anyone left." Miss Parker said with tears in her eyes.

"Why am I still in this world? I have nobody to love, I don't have anyone here, all the people that I love are dead." She cried

"My mother, Thomas, my sister, Mister Parker, they are all dead! I don't have anyone in this world Jar I don't have anyone!" Her eyes where red and her whole face was wet with tears.

"Miss Parker listen to me." Jarod commanded.

"I don't have anyone, I don't have anyone." Miss Parker repeated

"Monica listen to me!" Jarod shouted.

It had been a long time since anyone had called her Monica, she didn't say anything.

"Your not alone in this world, I'm always her for you." Jarod said with compassion.

"You don't know how it is to not have anyone that you love in this world, you've still got your family." Miss Parker said

"My family is not a family, my family is falling apart since my mother died, my whole family exists out of lunatics" she was still crying.

"I know what it's like to not have anyone. I felt like you do now everyday that I was in the Centre." He said.

"Except for when I was with you; you always gave me a little joy in my life, as a child, I never had much fun, and you gave it to me." Jarod reminded her.

"Yes we had fun didn't we?" Miss Parker asked as she gave a chuckle.

"Yes we did Monica, yes we did." Jarod said.

"Remember the time that we snuck into Mr. Raines office?" Jarod asked.

"Yes, that was fun. When he came in and we had to hide under the desk." Miss Parker added.

"I was afraid we would get caught." Jarod told her.

"Yes it was exciting for a while, but when he went away, we laughed remember?" Miss Parker laughed at the wonderful memory

"You know I think that I just miss the old times." Miss Parker told him.

"Yes Monica, I miss them too." Jarod said.

"But Monica….." Jarod added.

"Yes?" She wanted to know what else he had to say.

"I have to go."

"Hunt you later." Miss Parker said and laughed.

"Bye." Jarod said.

"Bye Jar." Miss Parker said.

She hung up the phone, and walked over to her Bed.

She put on her pajmas and got into bed.

She had never had a conversation like that before, there was no hate or work in there, only friendship and compassion for each other.

As she was thinking about her conversation with Jarod, she saw out of the corner of her left eye a picture of her and her mother.

She took the picture and held it in her hand.

She looked at the picture.

"I miss you mom." She said.

She kissed her index and middle finger tips and pressed them to the picture. She put it back on the small table next to the bed.

"Good night mom." She said.

She turned off the light, lay her head on the pillow, and fell asleep.


	5. the File

Broots have you found out anything about the code?" Miss Parker asked

"What kind of code?" Sidney asked

"That's none of your business." miss Parker said

"Well I have been searching I think it's some kind off archive." Broots replied. "But I haven't found it yet"

"Well find it!" Miss Parker ordered.

She walked away from the office, and walked right into Lyle.

"So Miss P…… in a hurry?" Lyle asked

"Well I…" miss Parker said but before she could say something more Lyle started talking again

"Or did you heard where Jarod is and are you going to catch him without telling me?" Lyle asked kind of a angry voice

"No I just wanted to get some coffee!" Miss Parker told him.

"I know what you up to Miss P, and next time tell me if you find Jarod." Lyle said

"Sure, now I'm going to get some coffee." Miss Parker said

She walked down the hall and didn't go to the coffee machine.

She went to the right, to SL-27

Miss Parker walked to the end of the hall and to the door.

She looked through the window on the door to see if there was someone inside.

No one was there.

She walked in to the room to see if Hope was in there.

Suddenly she saw the little girl in a corner with sweat all over her face.

Miss Parker kneeled and wiped some of the sweat off the girl's face.

"What happened?" Miss Parker asked

Before Hope could answer Miss Parker heard a noise on the hall.

"Oh my god…" Miss Parker didn't know what to do, she had to hide but where?

Her heart was bouncing in her throat.

The door opened and a man in a white coat came in.

Miss Parker hid under the bed and tried to remain silent.

The man was walking straight to Hope

"Stand up!" the man ordered her.

Hope couldn't stand up.

The man pulled Hope up

"You have to do a test, come on!" The man shouted.

He pushed her down the hall, and looked back into the room.

Miss Parker couldn't believe what she saw, it was a oxygen tank.

_How could it be, no It can't be, it's Raines!_ Miss Parker thought.

The door closed.

Miss Parker had to get away.

She stood up and opened the door and looked to see if the coast was clear.

Miss Parker ran away from SL-27, she ran until she was in Broot's office.

She walked over to Broots and whispered in his ear.

"Broots you are going to sneak into Raines office and look a file about a girl named Hope." Miss Parker said

"Do..do I have to?" Broots asked

Miss Parker looked at Broots with an angry face.

"ok…ok I will go" Broots said with a scared tone.

Broots walked out of the office.

As Broots walked out of the office, Miss Parker sat down at the desk.

She looked at the computer and had to search for hope.

Miss Parker clicked on search and typed Hope

Nothing…….

Miss Parker kept on searching for Hope

1 our later…..

Broots ran into the office

"Miss… Miss…. P…" Broots said out of breath

"Calm down Broots, did you find it?" miss Parker asked

"I….I… found a file" he said

"Look here is the file about the girl Hope." Broots gave her the file.

She took hold of the file.

"And…."

"Miss Parker look at the file on the front." Broots said.

"2647-0294-2746-HR" Miss Parker read.

"Isn't that the code?" miss Parker asked

"Yes it is, and it gets even stranger." Broots said.

"What do you mean Broots?" she asked

"Look what the file says inside." Broots answered

"Broots sorry but I want you to leave." Miss Parker told him.

"Are you sure Miss P, I mean…." Broots said

"Yes Broots! Get out of my face!" Miss Parker said

She pushed Broots out of the office.

"Bye, Bye!" She gave him a sweet but fake smile.

She walked back in the office and sat down on the sofa.

Slowly she opened the file.

She started to read the fist lines

_**First Name: Hope **_

_**Last Name: Russel**_

_**Day of birth: 20-01-1998**_

_**Place of birth: Delaware **_

_No, but how...It couldn't be! Could Hope be related to Jarod somehow?_

She had to find it out.

Miss Parker walked out of the office.

She saw Broots standing at the end of the hall talking to Sydney.

"BROOTS COME HERE!" She screamed

Broots walked over to her.

"I need to find out who the parents of hope are, so that is your new job. I will take care of getting the DNA from Hope, you will compare it to the DNA from Jarod." Miss Parker told him.

"And where do I get the DNA from Jarod?" Broots asked

"I don't know, you know where it is, just like you got the DNA from my father a month ago, remember?" Miss Parker said

"I want the results tomorrow!" Miss Parker shouted as she walked away.


	6. Getting DNA

She walked through the hall to SL-27, she had to get the DNA.

Miss parker looked around to make sure no one was there, no one was.

She ran to the and of the dark hall and opened the door.

It was even darker in the room, and she couldn't see anything.

"Hope, are you there?" Miss Parker asked

Miss Parker didn't hear anything

Suddenly she heard a groan.

"Hope where are you? I want to help you." Miss Parker called.

As she searched for Hope, she looked around for the light-switch.

"I need you to help me, so that I can help you." Miss Parker said while looking for the light switch.

Finally she found it and turned it on.

"Hope I……" Miss Parker stocked in her sentence

Her hart bounced so fast, and she had to hold her self not to fall down.

She saw Hope lying in the corner of the room

"Hope… Hope…., what happened?" Miss Parker asked shocked

She walked to Hope, who was lying on her chest on the floor. Miss Parker kneeled down, and touched her hair.

She turned Hope around.

"O…my god, what did they do to you?" Miss Parker whispered

Miss Parker held the girl in her arms.

Hope's lip was bleeding and she had a black eye.

Hope looked at Miss Parker she smiled and rested her hand on her arm.

Miss Parker took a stick in her hand for DNA, and opened Hope's mouth to get some saliva.

She put the stick in a little plastic bag and closed it.

With her hand, she stroke Hope's dark brown hair.

She lifted up hope and laid her down on the bed, and tucked her in.

"Sweet Dreams." Miss Parker whispered.

She walked to the door, and looked back at Hope

_Look at her, so sweet, so peaceful. _She thought

Miss Parker could barely leave her alone, but she had to know, was Hope Jarod's daughter? She asked herself.

She turned around and reached for the door, and opened it.

Once more, she looked at Hope and closed the door behind her.

She turned around, and walked out of SL-27

Miss Parker heard a crowning behind her

_O my god, I'm dead, I'm dead._ Miss Parker thought

She slowly turned around.

"What!" Miss Parker said she tried to sound normal

She looked in to the eyes of Mister Raines.

"What where you doing at SL-27?" Mister Raines asked

"I wasn't at SL-27." Miss Parker replied.

"We are watching you Miss Parker, our eyes are everywhere." Mister Raines said.

"'Do I have to spell it out for you? I WAS NOT AT SL-27!" Miss Parker repeated.

"Don't lie to me Miss Parker." Mister Raines said

" I'm not lying I have to check if Jarod is found, so I've got to go bye." Miss Parker said.

She walked away fast, to Broots's office and slammed open the door.

Miss Parker saw Broots look at her with a scared face.

"Pleas don't do that again." Broots said

She walked over to Broots and set the plastic bag with the DNA next to the computer.

"You know who I just talked to?" Miss Parker asked

"No…." Broots said while looking at his computer.

"Raines he saw me coming from SL-27" Miss Parker said

"He saw you coming from SL-27? You didn't say you went to SL-27 did you?" Broots said with a strange voice.

"What Broots? You are not my baby-sitter you don't have to do everything I do, only when I say to you what you have to do" miss Parker said.

"Anyway have you found DNA from Jarod?" miss Parker asked.

"I've looked and I found a little but it's old so I don't know if it will work" Broots said calm.

"You will make it work" miss Parker said

"I have to know Broots, I have to know" she said.

"Miss Parker I will try to make it work but I be sure." Broots said again

"You will make it work!" Miss Parker shouted, and she walked away.

"And like I said before, I want the results tomorrow. She added.


	7. The Truth

Her hand rested on the banister.

The big shadow that fell over the Centre felt like a cold brace. Miss Parker slowly walked up the stairs and stood still in front of the entry way.

_This is going to be a day to remember_. She thought.

She opened the door and walked into the Centre.

_All those years she had walked to these halls, these halls with all their secrets, lies, one more secret would get solved today._

She walked around the corner and saw Lyle talking to a sweaper, he looked her strait in the eyes.

_What's up with Lyle, what is he up to?_ Miss Parker thought.

She walked through, everywhere she looked people where staring at her.

_Did I do something wrong? Why is everybody starring at me? _She thought.

She stopped in front of the door of Broots office, she opened the door and walked in.

"Broots?" She shouted.

"Yes Miss Parker, I'm back here." Broots answered.

Miss Parker walked to the back of the office and opened the door to a small room.

"Do you know why all those people are staring at me, and do you have the results?" She asked while standing in front of him.

"Close the door Miss P." Broots commanded

She closed the door behind her and looked at Broots, sitting at his desk working at his computer.

"I'm almost done, I only have to look at my computer." Broots said.

Miss Parker looked at Broots who was typing a lot of things into the computer, she didn't understand one word of it.

"How long is this going to take?" She asked.

"It's ready in 5 minutes." Broots answered.

Miss Parker sat down in a chair and looked around the room.

"Parker!" She heard a voice, Lyle's voice.

"Miss P, that's, that's Lyle what do we have to do?" Broots asked afraid

"What do we have to do! What do you mean, he doesn't know what we are doing here and let's keep it that way shall we?" she answerd.

Miss Parker stood up and walked to the door and closed it fast behind her.

"Parker, I was wondering, have you heard anything from Jarod?" Lyle asked while he fumbled with a paper.

"No, why?" She answered.

"Just to say sis, there are strange rumours going on about you." Lyle spoke while looking her strait in her eyes.

"As long as it's only rumours I have nothing to fear." Miss Parker spoke with a mean smile on her face.

"Bye, bye Lyle." She said it with a ridicule voice and waved at him.

She watched him till he was out of the office, when she heard the door close she quickly went back to the small room, and closed the door behind her.

"And do you have it?" Miss Parker asked, she walked to a chair and sad down.

"Well…I….think I have it only it's not for sure, cause the DNA was old." Broots said with a hackle.

"Spit it out Broots!" Miss Parker commanded

"Well look at this I printed it out for you." Broots said while giving a paper to her.

Miss Parker took the paper and started to read it.

"I don't understand it completely, what does it say Broots?" She asked and set the paper on a table

"Look miss P… I think you should sit down first." Broots said with a strange voice

"Broots I'm already sitting down, now tell me!" She said mad and crossed her arms.

"According to the DNA, Jarod could be a mach; they are indefinitely family, that's for sure." Broots said while looking down at the floor

Miss Parker leaned forward and put her hands on her face.

"You mean that be a father?" miss Parker asked

_How could Jarod be the father? He wasn't even in the Centre, does Jarod know this?_ Miss Parker had all kinds of questions.

"Broots how is it not for sure that it's Jarod's child? I mean you have to know something what about her mother?" she asked

" Well, you didn't say I had to check on that, and how do I have to do that!" Broots asked irritated.

"Just check on all the woman who's DNA is here in the Centre." Miss Parker answered and sat strait up

"But…" Broots couldn't finish his sentence.

" No but, just do it, call me when you have the results, I'm going to get a drink, a big one." Miss Parker answered as she stood up.

She walked out of the office and through the hall.

Her mind was all confused.

_How could Jarod have a daughter? _Miss Parker thought, as she walked down the stairs.

Her car was standing in front of the building, she opened the door, and sat down on the drivers seat.

She started the car and drove away.

_If it's Jarod's daughter, was she also stolen from him? Could it be that they made her in the Centre? How could the Centre do that? _Miss Parker thought.

She drove for hours.

In the distance she saw a small town appear

She drove into the small town. There were sweet little houses and there was a sweet lightning over the little town.

She looked around and, at her right she saw a little pub.

She stopped the car.

Miss Parker opened the door, and walked in and sat down at the bar.

"So miss what brings you here?" The bartender asked.

"That's none of you business." Miss Parker replied with a sly smile.

"Do you want a drink or something?" The bartender asked

"Yes please, give me a whisky." Miss Parker replied.

She turned and looked all around the pub. There was a large stage, there where also lots of men staring at her.

"What are you all staring at!" Miss Parker asked them all.

All the me at once looked at something else.

_What is wrong with me today that everybody is staring at me?_ She asked herself

"Miss here's you whisky." The bartender said.

She held the whisky in her hand and took a drink of it.

"What is that stage for?" Miss Parker asked.

"Well every night we have 3 singers who are going to perform for us, it starts at midnight."

She looked at the big clock behind the bar.

"That's in 15 minutes." She said while taking a little bit of whisky

Suddenly her phone rang.

"Sorry my phone is ranging." Miss Parker said

"What!" She answered irritated

"Miss P, Miss P…. I've found it." Broots answered."I've compared it to all the DNA" Broots said.

"How could you do that so quickly Broots?" She asked while taking a little bit of her whiskey.

"What do you mean so quickly? It's been more than 12 hours since you left this morning," Broots said.

"Anyway do you have a mach?" Miss Parker asked

"It looks like I have one but…." Broots said

"Who is it? Broots answer me!" Miss Parker yelled into the phone.

"She's called Monica, Monica Parker." Broots said calmly.

For a long time it was quiet on the other end of the line.

"Miss Parker are you there?" Broots asked

"You, mean that Hope is my daughter?" Miss Parker asked shocked

"If your name is Monica Parker she is. Miss P are you alright?" Broots asked.

_How could the Centre do this, how had they done this, I never was pregnant, how many more are out there?_ Miss Parker thought

"Broots…how could they do this to me? Do you think there are more? How did they do this?" Miss Parker asked with tears in her eyes.

She looked in the bartenders eyes.

He looked back at her "Are you ok?" He asked.

She looked at him with a face like Why are you asking.

"Broots I need to know why they did this. And are there more? How did they do this?" Miss Parker asked with tears flowing down her face.

"Miss Parker I will search for everything and I will call you when I know. " Broots replied.

"Ok Broots." Miss Parker said and she hung up the phone. She smashed it down on the bar table.

Tears where flowing over her face.

"Bad news?" the bartender asked.

"It's going to change my life." She answered and she heard the name of the first singer announced.

"Can you give me a large glass of whiskey?" She asked as she wiped away some tears.

"Here you go, are you sure you want it?" The bartender asked concerned.

"Yes!" Miss Parker answered.

She drunk her whiskey, and in the background she heard the singer sing a beautiful song.

She turned around and listened to the song and allowed it to soothe her.

_Of all the people at the Centre, they had to create my child! Heck, I have never even given birth. Miss Parker thought. _

_The Centre did this; leave it to the Centre to cause me pain._ She started to get really angry.

Someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"Stop that, I'm in a bad mood, don't bother me!" She yelled as she turned around.

She stood up, and pulled out her gun.

"What are you doing here!" She asked angerily. .

"I wanted to see if you were ok." He replied.

"Jarod… I will get you back in the Centre!" Miss Parker said.

"Lady, no guns in here, I will call the police." The bartender said with a scared voice.

Miss Parker turned around and pointed the gun on the bartender.

"I will use my gun anytime I want and if you are trying to stop me I will shoot a little tiny hole in that little tiny brain of yours, so don't call anyone, or do anything stupid! Understand?" She said angerily.

"Yes mam." The bartender replied, and he continued his duty.

She turned back to Jarod.

"You knew this didn't you and you didn't tell me, you didn't tell me I had a daughter, so give me one good reason not to shoot you?" She said angry

"Monica, your daughter will not have a father if you shoot me." Jarod stated calmly.

"I can't do this anymore Jarod, I just can't." Miss Parker said, as she put her gun away.

"Jarod my daughter is in the Centre and she is suffering." Miss Parker cried

"Monica she's our daughter." Jarod said.

"How could they do this to me Jar, How could they?" She asked while crying.

Miss Parker walked to Jarod, and started crying on his shoulder.

Jarod put his arms around her.

"It's ok, It's ok." He said, while stroking her hair.

Monica rested her head against his chest and cried.

"It will be alright I promise." Jarod said calmly.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Romeo and Juliet" a man said

They both looked frightened and slowly looked up.

Monica pulled her gun, and pointed it at Lyle. She wiped her tears away.

"Get away Lyle!" She shouted.

Everybody in the pub dropped to the floor except for Lyle, Jarod the sweapers and Monica

"Are you really going to shoot your own brother?" Lyle with a fake laugh.

"Well, when you put it like that." Monica turned around and pointed her gun at Jarod.

"I have misjudged you Sis, I thought you were helping him." Lyle said, and pointed his gun also at Jarod.

She walked near Jarod and hold the gun against his chest.

"Guys we finally got him, take him away" Lyle said to the sweapers.

"Jarod when I say 'now' you have to duck, understand?" She whispered.

Jarod nodded.

"Now!" miss Parker yelled, and in one second she turned around and shot at Lyle.

Lyle felled on the ground, his leg started to bleed.

"Ah!... my leg!" He cried in pain and anger.

The two sweapers ran to Lyle and tried to help him.

"Get them!" Lyle commanded the sweapers, while pointing at Jarod and Miss Parker.

"Run!" Miss Parker screamed and pulled Jarod upright.

"Come on!" She yelled as she ran away.


	8. the Campfire

The door smashed open.

The rain from the darks sky fall down on her.

"Come on Jar" she jelled.

Jarod came true the door, and miss Parker closed the door and blockaded the door with a long wooden beam.

_This should hold it_ miss Parker thought, and turned around.

"Jarod catch!" she throw the keys of her car to Jarod.

The sweapers where bouncing on the door and she heard Lyle jelling.

_I never thought that shooting anyone could feel so nice, especially shooting Lyle. _She thought, and turned to Jarod

"Miss Parker! we've got to go, they are coming! The door is breaking!"Jarod jelled from inside the car.

She ran to the other side of the car and looked at the door that the sweapers almost where trough it.

"Miss Parker, come on we don't have much time" Jarod commanded.

Her fingers touched the car door, and reached to open the door, suddenly she heard something.

_You are doing the rite thing…_

Suddenly she saw a face appear in front of her,

Miss Parker's heard bounced fast and she couldn't move.

"It can't be" she said with a low voice

_This is what I always wanted._

"Mother?" miss Parker asked doubting.

_You are going to be just fine, the woman smiled at her, bow and gave her a kiss on her forehead._

Miss Parker watched the woman turn around

"Wait, I have to know" She said

_I know what you want to know It's all about Project R, the woman waved at her and disappeared._

In a second she was pulled into the car.

"Miss Parker you can't take all the time you have you have to move quick" Jarod said, and he started the car.

Miss Parker turned her head and looked at Lyle in the sweapers who where keeping smaller and smaller as they drove away.

She couldn't believe it she never had seen Lyle so angry he was turning purple, with his one hand he pointed at her and in the other he held his mobile phone.

She turned her head to Jarod

"Jarod he is calling the Centre we are going to get caught" miss Parker said with a little panic in her voice.

"We are not going to get caught I have been one step before the Centre for 5 years, even if I have you now as a burden. They aren't going to catch us because you where the one who was trained to catch me, you where the only one who really knew me." Jarod said calm and looked in to the road in front of him.

"First we have to get some stuff of yours" Jarod said and looked at miss P.

She nodded and staired out of the window and saw the trees slowly pas away. She looked at the sky and saw a fool moon, the light of the moon lighted the road.

_The sky is so beautiful tonight _miss Parker thought.

She looked down at her hands and frumbeld with her hands.

_I can't let my little girl live alone in the Centre, I prommissed. I promised I would save her, I would help her, I can't let her be alone._

A tear fall down her face and splashed on her hand.

"Why are you crying ?" Jarod asked while looking at her.

"I'm just, I just" She didn't know what to say to him.

"You know monica, you can tell me everything" Jarod said and he putted his hand on her shoulder, while driving with the other

" I just can't leave my little girl behind, you know what it's like in there. They are going to distroy her" Monica whiped her tears away

" I didn't say we would leave our little girl behind, I couldn't leave anyone behind at the Centre" Jarod gave her a smile.

"What do we have to do?" She asked while looking to him

_It was a long time since she said next to him without a gun in her hand, _she thought

"We are going to a place were we can talk" Jarod said

Monica looked to him and couldn't help to say the words " I'v missed you Jar"

"He looked at here ands smiled I'v missed you to Monica" it was quiet for about 5 minutes

"Monica, did you heard a voice? When you weren't comming to the car?" Jarod asked

She looked at him and looked in a way like, how do you know?

"You can trust me Monica you know that" he said

"Yes I heard a voice it was my mother, She said it was something with Project R" Monica said

"Really?" Jarod asked

"Yes" Monica said

The car stopped

"What are we doing here in this forest? Why aren't we going any further Jar?" Monica asked

"Cause this is the place we are going to stay for tonight" he said calm

"What! Are we going to sleep here in this forest ? Where do we sleep? What If they find us you never know it with the sweepers, I know them the will find us here" She said hysterical

"The will not find us, you haven't find me either. So why do you think the will us now? The haven't got anyone who knows me like you do" He said while looking at her

Monica nodded

Jarod stepped out of the car and walked to her door.

He opened the car door

"Well, are you comming out? Or are you not?" Jarod said, and stuck his hand out

Monica looked up and saw the sweet smile of jarod, and gripped his hand.

He took her out of the car and opened the back of his car and took two sleeping bags, and closed the car again.

He walked to the into the forrest.

"Jarod, Jar where are we going to?" she asked

"You will see" Jarod said while he walked through the bushes.

"Look there it is" he pointed at a cave

" Is that the place were we are going to sleep?" Monica asked amazed

"Yes that's the place where we are going to sleep it's dry and we can make a campfire so that we remain warm". He gave her one of the sleeping bags

"Ok" Monica said and she took the sleeping bag.

"Monica i'm going to get some wood for the campfire, can you lay down the sleeping bags?" Jarod asked.

"Yes, i will do that" She said

While she was putting the sleeping bags on the ground she could only think about Hope, _was she ok? Could she be harmed? _

"Monica, Monica? Hello are you alive" he asked

"Yes i'm alive does it look like i'm dead, thank you for your compliment" Monica said

"Are you going to turn in the old miss Parker again the bitter one" Jarod said irritated

"Well the old monica always had a light, so may I have your light please?" Jarod said

She handed over the light and sitted down on the ground.

The campfire burend, it was warm. Jarod sitted down next to Monica.

"Jarod i'm sorry for what i said" Monica said

"Doesn't matter" Jarod said

Jarod putted his arm around Monica.

_What is Jarod doing? She wondered but she felt save it felt good to sit like this she thought._

Monica layed her head on Jarods shoulder and looked at the fire


End file.
